Pokemon Transcievershipping Ferris wheel
by PokemonTrainerBlack62794
Summary: See what happens when two friends are stuck in the top of a Ferris wheel.(I know summary sucks)


Pokemon Black 2

Transcievershipping

I do not own pokemon in any way shape or form.

(It has been about a month since Black has conquered the Unova Pokemon League. Early in his journey he became friends with a girl named Yancy. He met this girl when he discovered a X-transciever on the ground in the Nimbasa City amusement park. When he found it he was called by Yancy who he communicated with over the X-transciever until finally they could meet face to face. After meeting Yancy wanted to communicate with Black more so she asked that he call her often. Black called her very often over his journey like the girl wished. They both enjoyed talking to each other and learning more about each other. The two communicated whenever they could. They talked about everything except that Black became the new champion.)

(A cold December day)

Ring ring ring rang Yancy's X-transciever.

Oh Black! Yeah I can talk right now said Yancy happily. You know I would really like to hang out with you again said the blushing Yancy.

I would like that too said Black with a smile. We should meet up soon. How about at the Nimbasa City amusement park?

Sounds great said Yancy. When should we meet up she asked?

Well, I don't have anything to do right now said Black.

You want to see me right now asked the blushing Yancy? Hold…hold on a second said Yancy as she checked to see if she could leave work. Yep I think I can make it said Yancy smiling. How about meeting up in front of the Nimbasa city Ferris wheel?

Sounds great said Black who happily.

I'm sooo looking forward to it said Yancy with a blush. I will see you there she said as she hung up.

(In front of the Ferris wheel)

Okay he should be here any minute Yancy said to herself as she waited for Black.

Hey Yancy said Black as he approached Yancy.

Hey Black. I couldn't wait so I rushed over here said Yancy. So do you want to ride the Ferris wheel with me asked Yancy as she began to blush?

Sure lets get on said Black as the two boarded the ride.

(As the ride began to reach the top)

Wow I never get tired of this view said Yancy as she looked out of the window. Is it maybe…because I'm with you Black she said silently so that Black couldn't hear her.

(Just then the ride began to stop just as the two reached the top of the ride)

Huh what's going on asked Black confused?

We seem to be having technical difficulties said a voice over an intercom. We will try to fix them as quickly as possible.

Well looks like we are going to be stuck for awhile said Black who was bummed.

Oh no! This is really bad said Yancy who was very worried! I'm going to be late for work. I better call them and tell them my problem said Yancy as she pulled out her X-transciever and made a quick call. Well looks like this is going to be some trouble said Yancy who was sad as she hung up.

Uh oh how bad is it asked Black who was worried about Yancy's job?

Ugh looks like there are some real problems said Yancy.

Hey I've been wondering what your job is asked Black?

Oh it's nothing really that important said Yancy as she began to blush. I would rather not talk about work said Yancy who wanted to change the subject.

Oh okay said Black. So how long do you think we are going to be up here he asked?

I don't know Yancy said. Just then her stomach began to growl loudly. Uh…Yancy stammered as she began to blush bright red.

Ha sounds like your hungry said Black with a smile. Just then his stomach began to growl. Ha ha sounds like I'm hungry too he said.

Haha laughed Yancy as she began to stop blushing as hard.

Here I have some food in here said Black as he opened his pack and began to pull out some food.

Wow said Yancy slightly surprised. You sure are prepared.

I'm always prepared he said happily. Here you go said Black as he handed Yancy a plate.

(After they finished eating they packed everything away just as it began to get dark outside)

Wow time flies said Yancy who was surprised by the time.

Whoa you're right said Black. I enjoyed hanging out with you so much I didn't even notice the time Black said happily.

Just then Yancy began to blush and formed a smile. Um…thank you she managed to say. I liked hanging out with you too.

(Meanwhile on the ground News reporters began to show up all around the park)

According to our top sources said a news reporter super star Nancy was seen boarding the stalled Ferris wheel. Witnesses also say they have seen the new Unova league champion boarding the Ferris wheel. The repair engineers are trying there best to repair the Ferris wheel.

Oh no what are we going to do said Nancy's manager. You have to get her down immediately Nancy's manger yelled at the engineers.

We are trying the best we can but please stay calm said the engineer.

Oh no said Nancy's manager sadly.

(Meanwhile back on the top of the Ferris wheel)

Wow it is getting cold in here said Yancy as she began to shiver from the cold December night.

Wait I think I have a blanket in here said Black as he dug in his bag. Here it is he said as he pulled a blanket out of his bag and handed it to her.

But what about you asked Yancy who was worried about Black?

Oh I'll be fine said Black trying to reassure her even though he was shivering.

No I couldn't use this knowing that your cold she said as she refused to put the blanket on herself.

Wait how about we both use the blanket she said as he sat down next to her and put the blanket on himself and her.

Just then Yancy began to blush.

Are you okay asked Black as he noticed that Yancy was blushing

Um…Yeah I'm fine she said as she tried to avoid showing her blushing face.

(Meanwhile on the ground)

Currently there has been no progress made in repairing the Ferris Wheel said the News reporter.

Ugh this is not good said Nancy's manager. She is probably having a horrible time said the manager who was worried about his client.

(Back on top Black noticed Yancy was unusually quiet)

Hey Yancy are you awake Black asked?

Yancy didn't respond.

He turned his head and noticed Yancy was sleeping but still seemed cold.

He smiled and took the blanket off himself and took off his jacket and put the both on her. Goodnight he said with a smile as he went to sleep.

(The next morning just before sunrise)

Yancy began to wake up and noticed that she was snuggling up to Black she began to blush bright red then quickly got off him. She then realized that she Had both the blanket and Black's jacket on her. She looked at Black and smiled.

Just then Black began to wake up. Oh Yancy your up he said as he noticed Yancy sitting up.

Um…Thank you she said as she had a slight blush on her face.

Huh he said confused then noticed that she had his jacket on. Oh no problem he said smiling.

Yancy began to take off Black's jacket.

Hey it's okay if you were that said Black. I don't mind.

No it's okay she said as she handed him his jacket. You will need it more than me if you only have that T shirt underneath.

Black began to smile. Hmm I wonder when they are going to fix this thing and get us down he wondered?

I don't know said Yancy.

Well we have nothing but time to kill said Black. How about you tell me about trips you made to other regions said Black.

Well there was this one time I went to the Kanto region Yancy began.

(Meanwhile on the ground)

Do you have this thing fixed yet asked Nancy's manager?

Sir we are close to fixing it said the engineer. It should be fixed by tonight.

Ohhhh said the manager who was worried.

(Back on top)

Hahaha wait wait said Black who was trying to catch his breath. So the Snorlax actually ate your bag asked Black still laughing.

Yeah said Yancy who was also laughing. I didn't get the bag back for a week.

Haha that is hilarious said Black smiling.

Well what about you asked Yancy?

(So they told stories to each other passing the time and they both enjoyed the time they were spening with each other)

Wow look at the time said Black as he saw that it was now dark out.

Wow your right said Yancy as they both stood up.

(Just then the Ferris wheel suddenly began to move)

Whoa said Yancy as she lost her balance from the ride suddenly moving and fell into Black's arms. Yancy looked at Black who was still holding on to her and she began to blush.

Black began to blush too.

Yancy was surprised. She has almost never seen Black blush before.

They looked into each others eyes. Niether said a word.

Just then they began to move closer to each other. Finally there lips made contact and they kissed.

Just then the car doors opened.

Mrs. Nancy called her manager as he was shocked by what he saw.

And look it's the Unova champion yelled a bystander.

Just then they broke the kiss.

You're the Unova league champion asked Yancy?

Yes I am said Black. Sorry for not telling you sooner. But why did he call you Nancy Black asked confused?

Well the truth is I am actually the singer Nancy. That's just my stage name though. I didn't tell you because well I wanted you to know me for me. You are the only one besides my family who know my real name she said blushing.

Then Black smiled and he kissed her once more.

When they broke the kiss Yancy began to smile. So you want to go on the ride again asked Yancy?

I would love to Black said with a smile.


End file.
